The invention relates generally to four stroke internal combustion engines and to breathers associated with the crankcases and camcases thereof.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,960,132 Goserud June 1, 1976 4,179,246 Volker December 18, 1979 4,295,457 Schleicermacher October 20, 1981 4,528,969 Senga July 16, 1985 4,569,323 Okumura February 11, 1986 4,597,372 Furukawa July 1, 1986 4,601,267 Kronich July 22, 1986 4,602,595 Aoki, et al. July 29, 1986 4,602,607 Balsley July 29, 1986 4,688,529 Mitadera, et al. August 25, 1987 4,721,090 Kato January 26, 1988 4,723,529 Yokoi, et al. February 9, 1988 4,727,834 Isaka, et al. March 1, 1988 4,766,859 Miyaki, et al. August 30, 1988 4,790,287 Sakurai, et al. December 13, 1988 4,926,814 Bonde May 22, 1990 4,969,422 Ishikawa, et al. November 13, 1990 5,063,882 Koch, et al. Novembert 12, 1991 ______________________________________